Me enamore de un cretino
by kyoko-otaku
Summary: -Ok, si me enamore de un cretino, bastardo impuntual, uno que esta llegando dos horas tarde a nuestra cita en el bar¡- mas vale que tenga una buena excusa.  UA  universo alterno
1. version de sasuke

Capitulo 2

"versión de Sasuke"

**-Déjame entender Uchiha, me robas a mi inocente hija, la apartas de nuestro lado casi todo el tiempo… y ¡ahora quieres que te de permiso para que vivan juntos**!- Ese es mi adorable y encantador suegro; Jiraiya. Y sí, quiero que Sakura viva con migo a partir de mañana.

Ella es mi novia desde hace 6 años, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que nos vimos; nuestras madres fueron las típicas mejores amigas que querían juntar a sus hijos, para ser consuegras. Sakura es un año menor que yo y que su hermano Naruto, quien es mi mejor amigo y mi cuñado también. Su familia siempre fue muy sobreprotectora, y yo era el único chico con el que podía salir, aparte de su hermano, claro está.

Con el tiempo me acostumbre a ella, a su sonrisa, a su mirada, a su aura de felicidad, pero sobretodo, me acostumbre a que ella me mirara solo a mí.

Ahora ambos estamos en facultad, yo estudio Finanzas y administración de empresas, ella a pesar de vivir en las residencias de la universidad Todai, (donde ambos estudiamos), no ha podido conseguir el permiso para vivir con migo en un departamento cercano a la campus.

El asunto es que ambos vivimos un poco lejos de la universidad y nos tuvimos que mudar a una residencia, pero ahora que Sakura tiene 21 y yo 22, quisiera llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel. Tengo muy en claro que ella será mi esposa , solo que quiero que nuestra relación madure poco a poco, como hasta ahora lo ha hecho.

-**El punto es, querido suegro** _(nótese mi sarcasmo)_** que ambos somos mayores de edad, somos adultos y deberíamos poder tomar nuestras decisiones ella quiere esperar su aprobación, sin embargo usted y yo sabemos que no nos la dará a menos que su esposa intervenga- **sonreí con presunción. Cualquiera diría que un yerno trataría con más respeto a su suegro para obtener lo que quiere, sin embargo, soy un Uchiha, y un Uchiha siempre obtiene lo que quiere. De cualquier manera, el viejo me conoce desde que hice mi primera travesura, así que es inútil e hipócrita simular que soy el chico bueno de la historia: No lo soy.

**-Y yo he decido intervenir- **Dijo una mujer rubia y alta, con una apariencia joven a pesar de su edad madura entrando con parsimonia a la habitación**-Es sabido por todos, que Mikoto y yo queremos ser consuegras, y tu no vas a arruinar eso- **Ella es Tsunade, ella si es mi adorada suegra, es la clase de suegra que todos quisiéramos tener. No es cotilla, es amable y siempre me defiende frente a su pervertido marido, pero sobretodo siempre le da permisos a Sakura para estar con migo, incluso llegamos a viajar a los 17 a la playa, SOLOS, gracias a el permiso de su madre.

**-Pero Tsunade, mi amor, ¿Cómo sabemos que este niñato no está jugando con nuestra Sakura?- **Dijo el haciéndole ojitos de cordero degollado a su mujer. Una sola palabra: patético.

**-Lo conocemos desde que usaba pañales, obviamente no es un mal chico. Y si no accedes ya sabes que va a pasar o mejor dicho que no va a pasar**- Ok, imagino que no va a pasar, ese viejo no aguantaría estar sin "eso"- **Sasuke, dile a Sakura que se puede mudar contigo en cuanto quieran **

**-Excelente, bien yo me retiro**- Hablando de Sakura, ya voy muy tarde, de seguro estará muy molesta

-En el bar-

Estoy entrando al bar, busco a mi molestia personal, y no está en la barra, eso quiere decir que está bailando, lo que quiere decir que está bailando con algún chico que no soy yo, lo que significa que obviamente habrá algún pleito aquí el día de hoy.

Por fin la veo, está en la pista de baile, esta con un chico castaño que no conozco, peor aun el bastardo de kabuto le está diciendo algo, mientras me acerco lo más rápido que puedo veo que el chico la defiende. Bien; acaba de salvarse de una golpiza.

-** Que ocurre Sakura, es raro verte sin Sasuke para ladrarle a quien vea ese lindo trasero tuyo- **escucho que le dice ese bastardo a mi Sakura, ese hijo de p*ta acaba de ganarse un boleto gratis al hospital.

Irremediablemente le golpeo directamente, lo tomo de la solapa de la camisa mientras mi puño golpea su mandíbula una y otra vez. Le doy un último golpe en el estomago, el quiere doblarse de dolor pero no lo logra, pues lo sigo sosteniendo de la solapa. El tipo se desmaya y lo suelto de la solapa para que caiga al suelo. Escucho que el tipo castaño pregunta quien soy así que le contesto.

**-Soy su novio, y perdonare que este bailando con ella porque la defendiste en lo que yo llegaba- **le digo seriamente destilando posesividad por cada poro. Una cachetada de parte de sakura interrumpe mi monologo.

**- Mi cretino, bastardo e impuntual novio, querrás decir- **escucho que dice mientras se encamina a la salida. Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba. La persigo y alcanzo a tomar su brazo en el estacionamiento.

-**Lo siento**- dije con una voz un poco avergonzada- **llegue tarde hoy, porque fui con tu padre, a convencerlo de que nos deje vivir juntos, pero me tarde más de lo que tenía planeado- **Usualmente no doy explicaciones de lo que hago, pero es mi mujer, y si no quiero que se enoje, debo comportarme. ¡Pero solo con ella!

-25 minutos después-

Estamos en mi auto, en un callejo oscuro, era algo excitante tenerla ahí, únicamente con ese sostén y esas bragas a juego color rojo tinto, como su vestido, ese que me fascina por que la hace ver tan linda e inocente, pero a la vez sexy e insinuante.

**-Ahora vas a ver lo cretino que soy nena**- Le dije con una ronca voz, hoy va a ser una larga noche.


	2. version de sakura

_Pensamientos _

-**Dialogo**-

Capitulo 1 "versión de sakura"

Estaba en esa discoteca, usando mi vestido rojo tinto, hasta las rodillas, semi informal, ese que tanto le gusta. Me rizaba un mechón de rosado cabello, insistentemente, mientras taconeaba el piso haciendo muecas en señal de ansiedad e inconformidad.

_¡Mi novio es el cretino, más cretino de los cretinos más cretinos de mundo!- _**debería buscar a un chico**- _ya que ese bastardo que tengo por novio no aparece su trasero_

-**Aquí hay un chico**- menciono un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños, con unas extrañas marcar que lo hacían ver un poco salvaje, vestía unos jeans y una camisa azul marino con estampado en la espalda, en realidad era lindo, pero ella prefería a los chicos de cabellos negros altos y aparentemente impuntuales- Si quieres te invito un trago y platicamos un poco- añadió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable y que sin embargo, no escondía la excitación porque yo aceptara el ofrecimiento.

_¿Por qué no?- _**A fin de cuentas el bastardo de mi novio no ha llegado**- inevitablemente se me salió decir lo último en voz alta.

**¿Tienes novio?-** pregunto algo decepcionado agachando la cabeza, definitivamente tengo que controlar más mi boca antes de soltar cosas que no debo, bueno, aun así es mejor que lo sepa, a fin de cuentas aunque sea un bastardo, impuntual, mentiroso, malagradecido, engreído… ¿Qué me decía este chico? Ah sí…

**-Pues sí, solo que al parecer, me ha dejado plantada- **le dije, mientras el sonreía ante la expectativa de la oportunidad presentada; quiero decir, una chica sin su novio, en una discoteca, no hay que ser muy listo para saber lo que quiere, pero se me cuidar y estoy bastante aburrida aquí sola: Charlar con él un rato no me hará daño

**-Bien; mi nombre es kiba, y me encantaría invitarte un trago- ** sonrió con coquetería, pobre chico, no tenía la mas mínima posibilidad de deslumbrarme, no hay punto de comparación con esa retorcida sonrisa de mi sa… !NO¡ ¡No debo pensar en el!

**-Claro, vamos- **Me adelanto hacia la barra, y aunque no me cabe duda de que me está viendo el trasero, no le doy importancia, no puedo sacarle los ojos a cada tipo que me vea, aunque sa..¡No! ¡No pienses en el!

…Una hora después….

_-Ya pasó otra hora y ese cretino no ha llegado aun, creo que ya no va a venir-_ estamos en la barra, yo pedí una margarita muy ligera, kiba tiene un Martini en sus manos, en una pose de chico malo.

**-… y tú que preferirías?- ** bueno, hasta ahora, se que kiba estudia en la misma facultad que yo, solo que él quiere se veterinario,

**-Pues unas vacaciones en la playa sería muy divertidas, pero unas en una montaña para esquiar serian más románticas**- contesto con un aire ido-_recuerdo aquellas vacaciones muy bien, el y yo, en la pérgola, el enseñándome a esquiar, siempre el… _

_**-¿Entonces te gustaría bailar?**_** - ** oh, creo que me quede ensimismada recordando…

**-Claro, me gustaría-**_claro que me gustaría, pero no contigo, _pensé tristemente

**-Vamos**- tomo mi mano y jalo un poco, dispuesto a andar a la pista, pasamos un rato bailando, lo cierto es que el chico era algo simpático, un buen bailarín, y me ha hecho sentirme un poco contenta. Sin embargo, al parecer me tienen que arruinar la poca diversión que tengo hoy.

**-Oye niño, quítate y déjame a la linda Sakura a mí, que ella necesita un hombre**- dijo un ebrio hombre de cabellos plateados, casi grises, con anteojos. El es kabuto, estudia en mi facultad también, el quiere ser médico forense, es mayor que yo por 2 años, y es el friki ayudante de orochimaru, un extraño profesor de medicina que da la materia de ingeniería genética.

**-Oye idiota, déjala en paz y lárgate**- contesto kiba con un todo grosero, que a mí me pareció perfecto, claro que el bastardo de mi novio ni siquiera le hubiera contestado, el solo lo hubiera dejado inconsciente sin decirle nada

-**Que ocurre Sakura, es raro verte sin Sasuke para ladrarle a quien vea ese lindo trasero tuyo- **ok voy a dejar a este imbécil sin decencia. Claro que mientras lo veía feo pensando en lo como lo iba a matar alguien se me adelanto.

**-¿Quién es él?**- Pregunto kiba, con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza, y justo cuando le iba a decir quién era el, Sasuke paro, soltó las solapas de la camisa de kabuto, y lo dejo caer inconsciente al piso.

**-Soy su novio, y no te he golpeado por acercarte a ella porque la defendiste en lo que yo llegaba**- contesto mi alto pelinegro, mirándolo con unos ojos serios y posesivos, vestía un pantalón de vestir y una camisa negra y sin corbata. Seguramente viene de haber ayudado a su padre en la oficina, y a pesar de verse endemoniadamente comestible, ¡el imbécil llego dos horas tarde!

-**Mi cretino, bastardo e impuntual novio, querrás decir-** Conteste después de haberle dado una cachetada, y caminar a la salida. ¿Que se cree ese estúpido?

-¡Sakura, Sakura! Espera- lo oigo que viene atrás de mi, y apresuro mis pasos, ya es un poco tarde, y vine en taxi, así que no se en que me iré, pero ya conseguiré algo.

Sin embargo mis planes se vienen abajo cuando jala mi mano, y me pega a su pecho, apresándome con un brazo en la cintura y otro en la nuca; imposible de escapar. El problema es, que ahora no quiero escapar.

-**Lo siento**- dijo con una voz tímida que rara vez se le oye- **llegue tarde hoy, porque fui con tu padre, a convencerlo de que nos deje vivir junto, pero me tarde más de lo que tenia planeado- **¿¡Qué hizo que!

-25 minutos después-

Estamos en su carro, estacionados, en un callejón oscuro, en los asientos de atrás. El ya no trae su camisa, y sus pantalones están desabrochados, Dejando ver sus bóxers negros, con el elástico gris en sus caderas. El me besa, yo lo beso. Yo solo tengo mi sostén y mis bragas.

**-Ahora vas a ver lo cretino que soy nena**- Me dije con una ronca voz. Hoy va a ser una larga noche.


End file.
